hungry_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Best
"Second Best" is track seven on the Hungry Lights studio album "Three Gods & Me." Remember that this is a summary, not the entire story! It is like 1-10% of what is actually going on—just the skeleton. Story In this chapter, Prill fights "Arilayah," The Second God (not an actual god, just a champion). Arilayah is a fast, nimble, deadly, akulite woman who is a spitting image of Atah'xia. Prill learns that an old acquaintance is watching him this fight, and he uses the match to prove how much he has changed since they last met. It makes him angry that she does not believe in him, and he uses that for fuel as he swiftly defeats The Second God. Lyrics Ladies and gentlemen, I’ve had enough secrets I been open-handed, and I got nothing to lose But what’s left to gain? -Is it worth all that shame? My dreams became intangible -Not tethered to reality Brushing the mirror that had taken my place before now It was glinting so clear, every star I saw was full How churlish of me not to ask permission Been preoccupied with wishing Someone would take existence from me You’d couldn’t let me walk away You watched from a distance For you didn’t trust that I could change Shall I show you again? More times than I realized, I was left unfinished—diminished I still didn’t get it yet And I gave my everything, But it seems even you didn’t have my back I was left in the corner, pushing harder—a martyr! -The promised fracture No, I couldn’t step forward I done lost all of my nerve Before my innocence splintered And then blew away, I was dreaming better days But no, that’s something I cannot relate to No pain—couldn’t feel anyway My turn to escape was a rat in a small, dark maze With an exit braced, This time... there was nowhere for me to go You’d couldn’t let me walk away You watched from a distance For you didn’t trust that I could change Shall I show you again? Well, here I go... The catastrophe’s set on the front of the stage Where will you sit? Now, I planned the way this would shoot Flirt with a lie, man—that’s what I do If I don’t see it, then I won’t fear it And if I owned it, I could just tear it down Instead of staring me down, Why don’t you help me by clearing this out? If I can’t see, then I won’t fear it I never thought she would be here with me It was nice to finally hear a friendly voice just like my own I shouldn’t be ashamed… Her loss is just the price of power And if my gods fall one by one, Maybe I won’t remember the truth I want to forget I want to forget I want to forget I want to forget It’s ending—pretending that we are not the same Don’t try to justify—there is no better lie And we're all frightened of fighting—of dying You’d couldn’t let me walk away You watched from a distance For you didn’t trust that I could change Shall I show you again? Well, here I go... The catastrophe’s set on the front of the stage Where will you sit?